


Der goldene Käfig

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibt es Gefangene, die ihr Gefängnis nicht verlassen wollen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der goldene Käfig

Als Daniel erwachte, zog Jack gerade die Gardinen auf, so dass ihm ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl direkt ins Gesicht schien.  
„Aufstehen, Schlafmütze. Es ist so warm, dass wir heute auf der Terrasse frühstücken können“, verkündete Jack verdammt gut gelaunt für so früh am morgen.  
„Uhmm“, grummelte Daniel wenig überzeugt und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Zudecke. Von dort forderte er seinen Freund auf: „Komm noch einen Moment ins Bett.“  
„Daniel …“  
„Bitte.“ Daniels Kopf erschien wieder über der Decke und blaue Augen, denen er einfach nichts abschlagen konnte, ließen Jack aufseufzen und noch einmal unter die warme Decke krabbeln. 

Daniel zog ihn sofort in seine Arme und presste sich noch ganz schlafwarm an ihn. Gleich würde er sich über Jacks kalte Füße beschweren, aber für einen Augenblick war er noch in dem kostbaren Zustand zwischen Wachsein und wieder Einschlafen gefangen.  
Jack hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase und wartete auf den Prostest.  
Doch am heutigen Morgen verzogen sich Daniels Lippen nur zu einem Grinsen und ohne die Augen zu öffnen meinte er: „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker.“  
Jack lachte und küsste Daniels Lippen, die der ihm nur zu gerne überließ. 

„Frühstück auf der Terrasse?“, lockte Jack nach fünf Minuten weiterer fauler Neckerei noch einmal.  
„Na schön“, gestand ihm Daniel großzügig zu. „Setz schon mal den Kaffee an.“  
„Aber kein Einschlafen mehr!“, drohte Jack grinsend, unterstrich es mit einem Wackeln seines Zeigefingers und zog Daniel mit einer raschen Bewegung die Decke weg, als er aufstand.  
„Jack!“ Ein Kopfkissen flog hinter Jack her. 

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam auf der kleinen Terrasse ihres Reihenhäuschens und frühstückten. Sie teilten sich die Zeitung, und von Zeit zu Zeit zitierte Jack ein paar Zeilen aus dem einen oder anderen Artikel, der ihm wichtig schien. 

Daniel war an einem Bericht über einen Hund hängen geblieben, der es nach über fünf Monaten wieder nach Hause geschafft hatte, nachdem er aus einem Boot gefallen war und alle ihn bereits für tot gehalten hatten. 

Nach Hause … diese Worte bewegten ihn tief, brachten etwas in ihm zum klingen, für das er keine Worte fand, vielleicht weil dieser Morgen so perfekt war. Daniel starrte auf den Artikel und er wurde sich bewusst, dass der klare Begriff des ‚Zu Hause Seins’ für ihn zu verschwimmen und die Konturen zu verlieren begann und gar nicht mehr so eindeutig war. Seit fast einem halben Jahr waren sie jetzt schon auf Varnaia und es fühlte sich jeden Tag mehr wie ‚zu Hause’ an. 

Daniel erinnerte sich an die Mission, die sie vor sechs Monaten hierher gebracht hatte…

Sie kamen durch das Tor und wurden von einer kleinen Abordnung Varnaianer begrüßt. Doch in dem Augenblick als Teal’c durch das Tor trat, richteten sich Dutzende von Gewehren auf ihn. Dem Colonel blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Ex-Jaffa heimzuschicken, denn die Vertreter des Regierungsrats weigerten sich standhaft, mit ihnen auch nur zu reden, solange Teal’c bei ihnen war. 

Und nicht mit ihnen zu reden, wäre wirklich schade gewesen. Denn der aus mehr als fünfzig Inseln bestehende Staat entpuppte sich als wahrer Glückgriff. Die Zivilisation war in etwa auf demselben Niveau wie die der Erde, nur hatten sie weit längere Erfahrung mit Goa’uld und deutlich mehr Geld in die Forschung der Goa’uld Bekämpfung gesteckt, so dass die Erde auf diesem Gebiet viel von ihnen lernen konnte.  
Schon am zweiten Tag sahen sie Feuerwaffen in Aktion, die mühelos die Panzerung von Horuskriegern durchdringen konnten, bestaunten Schutzschilde, die immerhin die drei Hauptinseln überspannen und somit als Rückzugs- und Schutzgebiet bei einem Goa’uld Angriff aus der Luft dienen konnten. 

Doch diese intensive Beschäftigung mit dem Kampf gegen die Goa’uld hatte dazu geführt, dass die Bevölkerung geradezu eine Paranoia gegen alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit den falschen Göttern und ihren Jaffa-Kriegern zu tun hatte, hegte. Selbst als Teal’c nicht mehr bei ihnen war, bedurfte es wortreicher Versicherungen und zäher Verhandlungen, bis der Rat ihnen glaubte, dass sie ein ernstzunehmender Handelspartner sein könnten. 

Es traf sich gut, dass sie erst ein paar Wochen zuvor den Systemlord Sokar getötet und Netu zerstört hatten. Das hatte sich inzwischen sogar bis Varnaia herumgesprochen und gab ihren Worten Gewicht. 

Die Mission sah nach einem vollen Erfolg aus, bis zu dem Moment, als Sam probeweise den Prototyp einer Langstreckendrohne steuern wollte. Ein Wissenschaftler übergab ihr die Fernsteuerung und wenige Sekunden später gingen Alarmsirenen los. Ein grell rotes Schriftband: SELBSTZERSTÖRUNG AKTIVIERT flackerte über den Bildschirm. Der Computer schaltete sich ab und unter Zischen und Funkenspritzen verschmorte ein Teil der Anlage bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. 

Während Sam noch hilflos protestierte, sie habe nichts gemacht und nur die Fernsteuerung angefasst, nahmen die anwesenden Wissenschaftler eine drohende Haltung ein. Schnell rief jemand die Sicherheitsabteilung an und zwei weitere zischten: „Schlangenträgerin!“ in Sams Richtung. 

Allen Dreien war schlagartig klar, dass irgendein Überwachungsgerät die DNA-Signaturen von Sams früherem Symbionten Jolinar aufgespürt haben musste. Die Selbstzerstörung war wohl ein Teil der Schutzmaßnamen gegen die Goa’uld, damit ihnen keine Technik in die Hände fallen konnte.  
Allen Dreien war auch klar, dass sie verschwinden mussten, bevor die Verstärkung eintraf. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu, Jack schleuderte mit voller Kraft einen Stuhl in einen anderen Computer, was die Wissenschaftler lange genug ablenkte, so dass sie aus dem Raum stürzen und ihn von außen absperren konnten. 

Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten zum Gate zurück, während die Sicherheitskräfte unaufhaltsam näher kamen. Daniel wählte die Erde an, Sam hastete die Treppen hoch und stürzte sich ins Blau, sobald das Wurmloch etabliert war. Jack hielt die Angreifer mit ein paar Schüssen auf Distanz. Nur zwei Schritte hinter Daniel hetzte er die Stufen zum Gate hinauf und gerade als Daniel durchtreten wollte, zog Jack ihn an seiner Schutzweste zurück, denn die Varnaianer hatten eine Iris aktiviert, die sich blitzschnell über den Ereignishorizont legte und ihm beinahe einen Arm abgetrennt hätte. Nur Jacks beherztes Eingreifen hatte ihn davor bewahrt. 

Jack und er wurden in Gewahrsam genommen und während der nächsten vierzehn Tage in stundenlangen Verhören befragt. Doch langsam änderte sich der Ton der Vernehmungen und in der dritten Woche begann man ihnen langsam zu glauben, dass das kein geplantes Täuschungsmanöver gewesen war. 

Jack bot eine großzügige Entschädigung durch das SGC an, aber der Regierungsrat wollte lieber, dass die Verursacher selbst für den Schaden aufkamen. Da sie aber Sam auf gar keinen Fall mehr auf ihre Welt lassen wollten, blieben dafür nur Jack und er übrig. In den Befragungen hatten sie einiges über den beruflichen Hintergrund von ihnen erfahren, und da Varnaianer bei nicht gewalttätigen Vergehen zu einem sehr offenen Strafvollzug neigten, verfrachteten sie sie auf eine der größeren Inseln, gaben ihnen einen Job, ein Reihenhäuschen, nette Nachbarn und die Aussicht, die nächsten drei Jahre dort verbringen zu müssen. 

Jack arbeitete jetzt seit knapp einem halben Jahr in einer Ausbildungseinrichtung für Polizei- und Sicherheitskräfte und ihm gefiel der paramilitärische Umgangston dort sehr gut. Er hatte den Leiter der Einrichtung rasch überzeugt, dass seine Berufung nicht hinter dem Schreibtisch, sondern in der Arbeit mit Menschen und Waffen lag. Seit er die Rekruten mit trainieren und ausbilden durfte, machte ihm seine Arbeit sogar richtig Spaß. 

Daniel selber hatte eine Anstellung in einem Institut zugewiesen bekommen, das sich mit alten Goa’uld-Texten und ihrer Entschlüsselung und Übersetzung beschäftigte. Zu sagen, dass er die Arbeit spannend fand, war noch eine Untertreibung. Dies war die umfangreichste Sammlung über Goa’uld, die Daniel je zuvor gesehen hatte. Jeden Tag erfuhr er neue Dinge, die seinen Blick auf den größten und bedrohlichsten Feind der Erde erweiterten. 

Ihre Hoffnung auf ein rasches Einschreiten des SGC und eine Rettung hatte sich schnell zerschlagen, denn sie lernten, dass die gewaltigen Protuberanzen von Varnaias Sonne nur zwei Mal im Jahr für maximal zehn Tage eine Benutzung des Stargates ermöglichten. Ansonsten legte die starke elektromagnetische Strahlung den Anwahlmechanismus lahm. Das war ganz im Sinne des Regierungsrat, denn das bedeutete auch, dass sie nur zwei Mal im Jahr auf eine Invasion der Goa’uld - durch das Stargate - vorbereitet sein mussten. 

War ihnen drei Jahre bei der Urteilsverkündung noch als ewig lang erschienen, so fragte sich Daniel inzwischen, wo die letzten Monate hin waren, die wie im Fluge vergangen waren. Selten hatte er so viel innere Ruhe und Zufriedenheit verspürt….

„Kann ich mal deinen Teil der Zeitung haben?“, fragte Jack und unterbrach damit Daniels Gedankengang. Er schaute Daniel forschend an. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
„Warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein?“  
„Weiß nicht, du siehst so gedankenverloren aus.“  
„Ach was.“ Ich habe nur gerade herausgefunden, dass ‚Zuhause’ für mich der Ort ist, an dem du bist. Aber das würde er nicht sagen, so früh am Morgen konnte er Jack nicht mit solch sentimentalen Anwandlungen überschütten. 

„Na schön. Was hältst du davon, wir radeln heute nach der Arbeit auf den Westhügel und machen dort oben Picknick? Sie haben für heute den wettermäßig besten Tag der Woche versprochen.“  
Jack wollte Daniel etwas aufmuntern, ihm gefiel dessen nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Daniel einen dieser „Ich will zurück zur Erde“ Anfälle, die auch Jack von Zeit zu Zeit heimsuchten, und denen er dann mit einem ausgiebigen Lauf oder einer Runde Sandsack-Boxen begegnete. Auch die neuen Rekruten etwas mehr als sonst schwitzen zu lassen, hatte sich als große Hilfe zur Steigerung der eigenen Laune bewährt.  
Aber so tickte Daniel nicht. Wer weiß, welchen grüblerischen Gedankengängen er gerade nachjagte. Jack wusste, dass Daniel den weiten Blick vom Westhügel liebte und vielleicht würde er ihm ja heute Abend erzählen, was ihn bedrückte. 

Zehn Minuten später gingen sie gemeinsam aus dem Haus. Daniel war inzwischen wieder ganz sein altes Selbst und erzählte Jack lebhaft und mit vielen Handbewegungen von dem Text, an dem er gerade arbeitete.  
Sie kamen als erstes zu dem Forschungsinstitut, in dem Daniel arbeitete.  
„Mach pünktlich Schluss, damit es sich noch lohnt zu radeln“, mahnte Jack seinen Freund, der leider nur allzu oft die Zeit vergaß.  
„Ich werde Emarih bitten, mir eine halbe Stunde vorher Bescheid zu sagen“, versprach Daniel.  
„Sehr gut. Dann kaufe ich auf dem Heimweg alles fürs Picknick. Einverstanden? Irgendwelche Sonderwünsche?“  
Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Solange es den köstlichen Schokopudding zur Nachspeise gibt.“  
„Kein Problem.“ 

Daniel beugte sich vor und hauchte Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er war froh, dass Jack sich inzwischen an diese harmlosen Gesten gewöhnt hatte und nicht mehr jedes Mal wie ein aufgeschrecktes Kaninchen zurückzuckte, wenn Daniel ihn seine Zuneigung auch öffentlich sehen ließ.  
Auf Varnaia stellte ihre Beziehung gar kein Problem dar. Es war die erste Welt, die sie besuchten, auf der die Regelung der privaten Beziehungen wirklich eine Privatangelegenheit war und es keine moralischen oder gesellschaftspolitischen Normen gab, die versuchten, darauf Einfluss zu nehmen. Wer und wie viele als Partner zusammenlebten, war wirklich den Bürgern selbst überlassen.  
Jack strich kurz mit seinem Handrücken über Daniels Wange: „Sei wirklich pünktlich.“  
„Versprochen.“ 

Daniel hielt Wort. 

Jack hatte schon alles auf die Fahrräder geladen als er heimkam. Nachdem Daniel sich umgezogen hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Eine Stunde später hatten sie das Gipfelplateau erklommen und zielstrebig gingen sie auf einen einzeln stehenden Baum zu, unter dem sie die Decke ausbreiteten. Von hier aus war die Sicht überwältigend und man konnte bis zu den Nachbarinseln hinüberschauen.  
Jack holte Brot, Käse und Schokoladenpudding aus dem Fahrradkorb und zog auch noch eine Weinflasche und zwei Wassergläser hervor.  
Daniel brauchte bis zum Schokoladenpudding, um herauszufinden, dass Jack nicht nur gut gelaunt war, sondern geradezu vor unterdrückter Energie sprühte. 

„Spuck’s aus!“, forderte er seinen Freund auf.  
„Was?“  
„Das, was dich herumrutschen lässt, als hättest du Ameisen im Hintern“, spottete Daniel.  
„Hey!“ Dann grinste Jack noch breiter. „Rate mal, wer in drei Tagen in die Hauptstadt fahren wird.“  
„Du, nehme ich an.“ Daniel leckte den Löffel sauber und legte ihn beiseite.  
„Und du.“  
„Ach ja?“ Eine Falte erschien auf Daniels Stirn.  
„Mein Boss, Chief Torggon, wird dort für vierzig Jahre im Dienst geehrt. Er hat mir angeboten, mich mitzunehmen und ich habe gesagt, aber nur, wenn du auch mitkommen könntest. Er hat mit deinem Institut telefoniert und das geht in Ordnung. Die können dich ein paar Tage entbehren.“  
Daniel strahlte. „Das ist ja klasse. Dann kann ich die Zentralbibliothek besuchen und die Quellen über die erste Invasion mit denen aus unserem Institut …“ 

Jack unterbrach ihn. „Daniel, dieser Besuch bedeutet noch viel mehr.“ Er rückte näher an seinen Freund heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn wir da sind, ist gerade das halbjährliche Gate-Öffnen angesagt.“ Er zog seine Augenbrauen auffordernd hoch.  
Daniels Gedanken rasten. „Du meinst … wir … sollten einen Fluchtversuch wagen?“  
„Bingo!“ Jack grinste über beide Backen. 

Daniel sah Jacks Begeisterung und zwang sich zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln. „Fantastisch.“ Er legte seine Hand über Jacks Hand und drückte sie.  
Ja, er hatte immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, nur hatte er nicht so früh damit gerechnet. Er hatte gehofft, dass Jack sich inzwischen mit seiner Situation angefreundet hätte, über das Stadium von geplanten aber nie ausgeführten Fluchtversuchen hinaus war.  
Wohin hätten sie auf der Insel auch gehen sollen? Und nach einer, ganz zu Beginn, im Freien verbrachten Nacht, in der Jack sich beweisen musste, dass er sich in den Wald schlagen konnte, wenn er nur wollte, hatte auch Jack eingesehen, dass es sich in seinem Bett einfach besser schlief als auf dem Waldboden.  
Aber wenn sie in der Hauptstadt waren und das Stargate wäre theoretisch betriebsbereit, das änderte natürlich alles. 

„Du … willst doch nicht hier bleiben, oder?“ Jacks Begeisterung verflog und machte Unglauben Platz.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“, log Daniel. Wenn Jack weg wollte, würde er mit ihm gehen.  
Jack hatte seinen Freund in den letzten Monaten aber sehr gut zu lesen gelernt und hörte den wenig überzeugten Unterton in Daniels Worten deutlich heraus. Er robbte noch etwas näher an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir sind hier Gefangene. Wer weiß, wann wir wieder so eine Chance bekommen. Wir müssen sie nutzen. Wir …“  
„Ich verstehe, Jack, und ich werde mitkommen“, versicherte ihm Daniel. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er sich jemals in einem derartigen Dilemma befinden könnte.  
„Aber du willst nicht?“ Jacks Hand wanderte in Daniels Halsbeuge und er streichelte ihn mit seinem Daumen.  
Daniel lehnte sich in die sanfte Berührung hinein und schloss die Augen. Nein, er wollte nicht. Er wollte das hier behalten. Wenigstens noch ein paar Monate länger, wenigstens noch … Das ging ihm jetzt alles viel zu schnell.

„Du musst mich nicht aufgeben“, flüsterte Jack, der plötzlich Daniels mangelnden Enthusiasmus begriff. Er zog Daniel fest an sich. „Ich verspreche es.“  
In einem Punkt hatte Daniel recht, auf der Erde konnten sie niemals so selbstverständlich Tag und Nacht zusammen sein wie hier. Wenn sie zurück waren, würde wieder die gefährliche Heimlichtuerei anfangen, die gestohlenen gemeinsamen Wochenenden für die sie sogar ihre besten Freunde gnadenlos belügen mussten. 

Aber dennoch, auch ein goldener Käfig war und blieb ein Käfig. 

„Wir werden aber nie so frei sein wie hier“, fasste Daniel einen Teil von Jacks Gedanken in Worte und ließ seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schulter sinken.  
„Wir sind nicht frei!“  
„Doch, Jack, das sind wir. Wir haben eine Arbeit, die uns Spaß macht, wir können zusammen wohnen, wir haben viel gemeinsame Zeit, die wir nach unseren Wünschen verbringen können, wir müssen nicht eine Sekunde am Tag verstecken, wer wir sind und wen wir lieben. Wir sind freier, als wir das im SGC je waren oder sein werden.“ 

„Aber wir können hier nicht weg.“ Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Wir sind dazu verurteilt worden, hier drei Jahre unseres Lebens zu verbringen.“  
„Dafür haben wir größtmögliche persönliche Freiheiten.“  
„Niemand hat uns gefragt, ob wir hier sein wollen.“  
„Niemand fragt dich auf der Erde, ob dir dein Einsatzort genehm ist. Du gehst dorthin, wohin dich die Army schickt.“  
„Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes.“ Jack konnte Daniels Argumentation nicht nachvollziehen. „Zur Not kann ich noch aus dem Dienst ausscheiden.“  
„Und damit einen großen Teil dessen, was dich ausmacht, aufgeben.“  
„Verdammt, Daniel, ich habe noch nie einen Gefangenen erlebt, der so gerne im Knast bleiben wollte, wie du“, rief Jack mit komischer Verzweiflung. 

Daniel fing eine von Jacks wild herumfuchtelnden Händen ein. „Weil sich das hier für mich nicht wie Knast anfühlt. Ich war bereit, auf Abydos zu bleiben, obwohl ich davon ausgehen musste, niemals wieder die Erde zu sehen. In einer Kultur zu leben, die für mich, vom historischen Standpunkt aus gesehen, absolut faszinierend war. Von der ich mir – mit ein bisschen Überlegung – aber auch hätte vorstellen können, dass sie für den alltäglichen Gebrauch sehr mühsam ist, wenn man es nicht gewohnt ist. Vergleich das mal mit meiner jetzigen Situation.“  
Er schaute Jack direkt in die Augen: „Ich habe hier alles, was ich je wollte.“  
„Aber …“, meinte Jack hilflos.  
„Aber für dich fühlt es sich nicht so an, ich verstehe das“, fuhr Daniel fort. „Und deshalb werde ich dich in die Hauptstadt begleiten und dort werden wir weiter sehen.“  
„Es … tut mir leid.“ Jack lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Daniels.  
„Das muss es nicht. Du bist mir wichtiger als alles andere.“ Er küsste Jack. 

Nach einer Weile packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und kehrten noch vor dem Dunkelwerden zurück.  
In dieser und den folgenden beiden Nächten liebte Daniel ihn mit einer verzweifelten Gier und Jack verstand, wie sehr Daniel seinen eigenen Wunsch hierzubleiben, Jacks Wunsch unterordnete.  
Schon hoffte er halb, es würde sich in der Hauptstadt keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergeben. Dann könnte er sich einreden, alles versucht zu haben und dennoch bekäme Daniel das, was er wollte. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Aber das sollte nicht sein. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Jack verflucht einfach gemacht wurde. Chief Torggon bekam als besondere Ehrung für seine Verdienste, kurz nach der Ankunft den Steuerkristall ausgehändigt, der das Stargate am nächsten Morgen offiziell wieder betriebsfähig machen würde. Er erzählte Jack nicht nur davon, er zeigte ihn ihm sogar voller Stolz. 

Mitten in der Nacht schüttelte Jack Daniel an der Schulter und als der verschlafen „Was?“ murmelte, knipste er eine Taschenlampe an und leuchtete auf etwas, das er in der Hand hielt:  
Den Steuerkristall für das Stargate.  
Daniel war sofort hellwach und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Du … hast ihn gestohlen?“, fragte er, so zögerlich als hoffte er, Jack würde ihm versichern, das wäre nur eine Leihgabe, damit neugierige Archäologen mitten in der Nacht etwas Schönes zum Anschauen hatten.  
„Yep.“ Jacks Lippen formten eine schmale Linie und forderten Daniels Protest geradezu heraus.

Scheiße. Jack war noch skrupelloser vorgegangen, als Daniel befürchtet hatte. Irgendwie hatte er vage und ein wenig naiv angenommen, sie würden irgendwann im Laufe der nächsten zehn Tage mal eine ruhige Minute am Gate nutzen und durchrennen. Es bescherte ihm Magengrimmen, dass jetzt Diebstahl auf Jacks Liste stand.  
Daniels Zeigefinger strich über den Kristall, blieb dann auf Jacks Handgelenk liegen. „Du weißt schon, dass du damit jede Chance auf spätere Verhandlungen mit einer sehr fortschrittlichen Welt zerstörst? Wir …“  
„Wir sind über die Chance für Verhandlungen hinaus, die hatten sie vor sechs Monaten.“ Jack zog seine Hand zurück und unterbrach damit den Körperkontakt zu Daniel. Konnte sein Freund denn nicht sehen, dass das eine ‚jetzt oder nie’ Situation war? Dass man auch mal etwas riskieren musste, wenn man Erfolg haben wollte? Dass reden nicht immer das Mittel der Wahl war? 

Daniel atmete tief durch. Das Risiko erwischt zu werden und ihre Situation zu verschlimmern, hätte ihn nicht gestört, wenn er von der Richtigkeit der Aktion überzeugt gewesen wäre. Sie hatten immer wieder versucht aus Gefängnissen auszubrechen, waren dabei in der Wahl der Mittel durchaus nicht immer zimperlich gewesen und waren manchmal auch gescheitert. Aber sie hatten es wenigstens versucht. Daniel vermutete, dass Jack in diesem Moment genau so fühlte.  
Aber er empfand anders. Er konnte nicht den Finger drauf legen, aber er war nach wie vor überzeugt, dass das eine der Situationen war, in der man durch verhandeln mehr gewinnen konnte. 

„Sie haben uns einen fairen Prozess gegeben, uns angehört, und uns zu nichts Schlimmerem verurteilt, als den angerichteten Schaden wieder gut zu machen. Das ist weder unverhältnismäßig, noch grausam. Wenn wir jetzt …“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du gerade nicht nur deinen Traum von einem kleinen Reihenhäuschen mit weißem Zaun drumherum verteidigst?“, erkundigte sich Jack spöttisch.  
Schnippisch antwortete Daniel: „Der Zaun ist nicht weiß.“  
„Du weißt, was ich meine.“ 

Sie starrten sich an. 

Daniel schaute als Erster weg. „Nein, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was ich hier verteidige“, gestand er ehrlich. „Wüsste ich definitiv, dass es hier nur um das Wohl der Erde geht, wäre ich wohl vehementer. Aber ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen, ob ich nicht nur versuche die letzten sechs Monate zu retten. Die glücklichste Zeit, die ich seit langem verbracht habe.“ Und die in Zukunft kontaminiert sein würde, wenn er Jack zwänge, mit ihm hier zu bleiben, den Fluchtversuch nicht zu wagen. Das stünde dann immer zwischen ihnen als stumme Anklage, oder, wie er Jack kannte, vielleicht sogar als sehr sarkastische oder lautstarke Anklage. Die nächsten Monate wären ohne Zweifel vergiftet. 

Daniel holte tief Luft. „Wann gehen wir? Wann meinst du, ist die beste Gelegenheit?“ 

Im ersten Moment fühlte Jack riesengroße Erleichterung, denn er hatte schon befürchtet, dass der Archäologe stur sein könnte und sogar alleine hier bleiben würde. Aber jetzt, da er sich innerlich nicht mehr rüsten brauchte, um für jedes von Daniels Argumenten sofort eine Entgegnung parat zu haben, jetzt, da er seine Position nicht mehr angespannt verteidigen musste, schafften es Daniels Argumente endlich bis in sein Hirn. 

Und lösten dort eine ganze Lawine von Überlegungen aus. Wenn ihnen die Flucht gelänge, würde Daniel ihm wohl über kurz oder lang verzeihen. Sie könnten es sich aber abschminken, jemals eine von diesen netten Waffen zu bekommen und Carter würde wegen der entgangenen Technik jammern. Wenn sie jedoch erwischt würden, sähe es ganz düster aus. Daniel wäre sauer, die Varnaianer wären sauer, Hammond wäre sauer – das wäre das worst case scenario und er wollte dann lieber nicht in seiner Haut stecken. 

Was also blieb noch zu tun? Gab es denn gar keine Entscheidung, bei der alle gewinnen würden? Daniel zu diesem Dilemma zu befragen war wohl keine so ganz große Hilfe, denn der hatte ja schon zugegeben, nicht objektiv zu sein und von seinen Nestbauhormonen beeinflusst zu werden.  
Verflucht, er durfte Daniel nicht enttäuschen. Daniel, der ihm wider besseres Wissen und gegen sein Gefühl, in alle Entscheidungen folgen würde, die er traf. Er war es ihm schuldig, diesen Vertrauensvorschuss nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
Eigentlich gab es nur eine Lösung.  
Den direkten Weg.  
Augen zu und durch. 

Er stand vom Bett auf, streckte Daniel eine Hand hin und sagte: „Komm.“  
Daniel ergriff die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Als er vor Jack stand, umschlang er ihn mit seinen Armen, küsste ihn und sagte dann, wie ein Mann, der kurz davor war, zum Schafott geführt zu werden: „Ich liebe dich, Jack. Ich will nur, dass du das weißt. Was auch immer passiert.“  
„Hey, Spacemonkey, das hier wird keine griechische Tragödie“, versicherte ihm Jack und der verhasste Spitzname brachte ihm immerhin ein schiefes Grinsen ein. Aber sicherheitshalber küsste er Daniel auch noch einmal, denn man wusste ja nie … 

Als er wieder Daniels Hand ergriff, fragte der: „Wollen wir nicht erst etwas anziehen?“ Er schaute abwechselnd auf seine Schlafkleidung – Boxershorts und T-Shirt – und Jack, der dasselbe Outfit trug. „Ich fühle mich ein wenig underdressed für eine Flucht.“  
„Nicht nötig“, verkündete Jack und zog ihn mit sich zum Balkon.  
„Jack?“, fragte Daniel alarmiert. Jack hatte doch wohl nicht … wollte doch wohl nicht …?  
„Vertrau mir.“  
Sie traten auf den Balkon hinaus und Jack kletterte über die Absperrung zum Nachbarbalkon. Daniel tat es ihm verwundert nach.  
Dann betrat Jack das Zimmer, das zum Balkon gehörte, durch die geöffnete Balkontür. Er knipste das Licht an und Daniel öffnete den Mund, ohne dass ein Wort herauskam, denn sie waren im Zimmer von Jacks Boss, der im Bett saß und sie gelassen anschaute. 

„Jack. Was führt Sie her? Noch dazu über den Balkon?“ Ein Hauch von Amüsement schwang in Torggons Stimme mit.  
Daniel war sofort klar, dass der Mann schon von dem Diebstahl wusste und jetzt mit Jack spielen würde. Doch was stand auf dem Spiel? 

Ohne zu zögern schritt Jack auf den Chief zu, legte ihm den Kristall auf die Bettdecke und sagte fest: „Hier mein Deal: ich verpfeife Sie nicht, weil Sie so nachlässig mit diesem wichtigen Teil umgegangen sind und Sie verpfeifen mich nicht, weil ich es mir mal kurz ausgeborgt habe.“  
„Ich …“  
Jack unterbrach seinen Boss. „Außerdem erwirken Sie für Daniel die Erlaubnis kurz mit Sam zu sprechen, damit sie ihm drei, vier Bücher schicken kann. Ich bin es leid, mir länger sein Gejammer anzuhören, dass das alles schneller und besser ginge, wenn er nur seine Bücher da hätte.“  
„Jack, ich .…“ Oh Gott, Jack wollte mit ihm hier bleiben! Er hatte seinen Fluchtplan aufgegeben und versuchte sich jetzt in Verhandlungen. Die Taktik, die er vorgeschlagen hatte. Eine Welle von Bewunderung und Zuneigung durchraste Daniel. Dieser verrückte Idiot!

„Abgemacht?“ Jacks Worte mochten leicht dahin gesagt klingen, darunter schwang aber eine eiserne Härte mit, der nur wenige Menschen etwas entgegenzusetzen hatten. 

Torggon legte den Kristall beiseite, stand auf, holte eine Flasche und drei Gläser aus dem Schrank, wies auf die Sitzgruppe und sagte: „Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz.“  
Misstrauisch folgte Jack der Einladung. Er hatte das Spiel eröffnet, aber jetzt war Torggon am Zug.  
Der Chief prostete den beiden zu. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie den Kristall zurückgebracht haben. Denn er hätte Ihnen gar nichts genützt. Es ist zwar wirklich der Steuerkristall, wir wollten Ihnen keine Nachbildung in die Hände geben, um Sie nicht zu warnen, aber unsere Techniker haben noch ein paar Leitungen gekappt. Sie hätten damit niemals rauswählen können.“  
„Das heißt, Sie haben mir eine Falle gestellt und wollten, dass ich das Ding stehle? Deshalb haben Sie es mir wie eine Karotte unter die Nase gehalten?“ Jack schaute seinen Boss verdutzt an. 

Torggon lachte: „Das wollte ich natürlich nicht. Ich wollte, dass Sie der Versuchung trotzen und ehrenhaft weiter Ihren Verpflichtungen nachkommen.“  
„Dann will ich mal gleich feststellen, dass Daniel niemals etwas anderes vorhatte. Er hat bis zum Schluss dagegen geredet und sich lediglich von mir da mit reinziehen lassen.“ Jack warf Daniel einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dann hellte sich seine Miene auf und er fügte mit einem Zwinkern hinzu: „Er hat nämlich an unserem kleinen Eigenheim einen Narren gefressen.“ 

Daniel, der nicht länger im Ungewissen bleiben wollte, mischte sich ein. „Wenn das alles eine Art Test für unsere Loyalität und Ehrenhaftigkeit war, haben wir ihn dennoch bestanden? Vielleicht mit ein paar kleinen Abstrichen?“  
Keinem der anderen beiden Männer war entgangen, dass Daniel „wir“ und nicht „er“ gesagt hatte.  
Jack warf ihm einen „Du bist unverbesserlich“-Blick zu und Torggon schaute von dem einen zum anderen Mann, mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Ja, Daniel, Sie und Jack haben den Test bestanden. Irgendwann erzählen Sie mir vielleicht einmal, wie es kommt, dass wir hier ausgerechnet im Schlafanzug herumsitzen und Politik machen. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt bin ich dazu befugt, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie mit der Rückgabe des Kristalls all unsere Erwartung in Sie erfüllt haben. Dass wir der Erde nun zutrauen, ein vertrauenswürdiger Handelspartner zu werden. Des weiteren ist der Regierungsrat der Ansicht, dass trotz des etwas missglückten Starts, unsere beiden Welten von einem regen Wissens- und Güteraustausch profitieren könnten.“ 

„Klingt gut“, sagte Jack vorsichtig. „Gibt’s bei der Sache irgendeinen Haken?“  
„Nein. Es gibt sogar noch einen Bonus. Sie und Daniel sind frei zu gehen, wenn wir uns auf eine Entschädigungssumme für die beiden zerstörten Computer geeignet haben.“  
„Das war mein ursprünglicher Plan!“, rief Jack.  
„Aber nicht unserer“, meinte der Chief trocken. 

Jack nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Okay.“ Er zuckte betont lässig mit den Schultern. Das hier lief besser als er in seinen kühnsten Träumen zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Denn eigentlich war die öffentliche Rückgabe des Kristalls nur eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen. 

Jacks ‚Okay’ war etwas zu wenig Enthusiasmus für Daniel und deshalb meinte er: „Was Jack eigentlich sagen will ist, dass wir Ihnen sehr dankbar sind für diese Entscheidung. Varnaia und die Erde sind sich in vielen Dingen so ähnlich, dass die Zusammenarbeit bestimmt von großem Nutzen für beide Seiten ist.“  
Jack nickte großzügig.  
Torggon nickte ebenfalls und sagte: „Bevor wir uns wieder schlafen legen, darf ich dann noch meinen letzten Vorschlag unterbreiten. Wir hätten gerne zwei Repräsentanten von der Erde hier als Ansprechpartner. Und da Sie jetzt schon einen kleinen Einblick in unsere Kultur und Denkweise gewonnen haben, würde es der Regierungsrat sehr gerne sehen, wenn Sie beiden diese Posten übernehmen könnten. Sie, Jack, wären für alle militärischen Fragen zuständig. Sie, Daniel, für alle kulturellen Belange. Lassen Sie es sich durch den Kopf gehen.“

Er erhob sich und das war wohl das Zeichen, dass die Unterredung zu Ende war. Jack und Daniel standen ebenfalls auf.  
„Gute Nacht, meine Herren. Und Jack, ich freue mich sehr, dass es so und nicht anders gekommen ist.“  
„Ich auch, Chief“, erwiderte Jack ehrlich.  
Als Jack wieder zur Balkontür hinauswollte, sagte Torggon: „Sie dürfen auch gerne die Tür benutzen.“  
Jack kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf: „Der Schlüssel steckt von innen, ich habe ihn nicht mitgenommen.“  
So verließen die beiden das Zimmer auf demselben Weg, auf dem sie es betreten hatten. 

In ihrem Zimmer zurück, schubste Daniel Jacks auf Bett und hechtete hinterher.  
„Du hast mir da drinnen so einen verfluchten Schreck eingejagt! Ich dachte, du wolltest das Teil klammheimlich zurücklegen – und dann machst du so etwas!“  
„Aber es hat doch geklappt.“ Jack sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus.  
„Darüber diskutiere ich ein anderes Mal mit dir, ich bin jetzt viel zu gut gelaunt, um zu streiten“, beschied ihm Daniel.  
Jack zog Daniel über sich und schaute in seine strahlenden Augen. „Du weißt schon, dass wir jetzt im nächsten Dilemma stecken, nicht wahr?“  
„In welchem?“  
„Wie bekommen wir alle deine Bücher hierher geschafft …“ 

\-------ENDE------

©Antares, März 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Takaia. Diese Story habe ich für den Prompt: 'Gefangenendilemma' geschrieben.


End file.
